


Warrior cat lemons

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cat x Dog, F/F, F/M, Lemons, Love, Lust, M/M, Mating, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requests are closed for now.





	1. Chapter 1

The pale grey Molly was wandering among the moorland, her jaws parted in search of rabbit. The she-cat's green eyes sparkled in alert as the heather swished. Strong, rogue scent flooded over her nostrils. " Reveal yourself! " Cloverpaw demanded, raising her head and tail to seem taller. The rogue tom emerged from the plant, Amber eyes drifting to the she-cat. " This is Wind clan territory, leave unless you are looking for a fight-" Her snarl was caught off as he barreled into her, a ginger paw placed on her throat. He lowered his muzzle to Cloverpaw 's ear. " I think you are mistaken, darling..." His husky breath made her shiver. "You've crossed your own scent marker, so now your in my territory." He smirked against her struggle to escape. "Let me go!" The she-cat's eyes were wide now, neck fur raised. "Ah ah ah, " Rowan taunted, his smirk only growing. " I'm going to remind you, your in my territory.. " he continued, eyes bright was excitement. " And because of that, I shall punish you." The ginger calico tom growled. Suddenly, the rogue sank his teeth into her scruff, pulling her to her paws. He swept his paw under her front, Cloverpaw falling onto her muzzle. The grey tabby's rump was off the ground. The young apprentice's eyes widened, "No! Please! I'll leave you alone! I promise!" The she-cat was pleading, tears forming in her eyes. The tom wasn't sparing any mercy. "To late.." He chided. The tom mounted the small cat, teeth digging deeper into her scruff, his front paws squeezing against her sides. His large, barbed member was teasing against her opening, closing his eyes in slight pleasure. He'd surely tear this she-cat open. She was no match for his size. The apprentice kept quiet, silently pleading star clan to help her. The rogue suddenly plunged into her, barbs sinking into her flesh. " So tight... " He panted as the apprentice screamed, which only vibrated against his deep member. Rowan moaned, letting out brisk pants as he dove in and out, barbs tearing at her virgin folds. Blood flooded out of her, surrounding the two in a sticky red sea. Cloverpaw sobbed, letting out yowls of agony as he tore her from the inside out. He laughed at her cries, only driving him forward, plunging as far as he could go. Suddenly his member was pulsing, and hardening. He smirked, moaning the she-cat's name as he came. A long, single barb hooked into her as he swayed back and forth. With a grunt, he was stuck. Cloverpaw whined. " Ouch! Please! Stop!" The grey she-cat begged, the blood dripping out of her increasing. Rowan bit down on her scruff extremely hard, and yanked his member out with a pop. Fresh blood coated it. The apprentice screamed. Cloverpaw's eyes were dull, and losing color. With a small mew, she collapsed onto her side, blood oozing around her. Rowan licked the cum off his cock, ignoring her pained whimpers. He flexed his claws, " I told you I'd punish you, " The tom's eyes were filled with mischeif. " Now you are my prisoner, and when you give birth to my offspring, I'll kill you and lead them to be the most powerful rogue group cat-kind has ever seen!" He spat, the she-cat's blood coating his paws. He barked out a laugh, dragging Cloverpaw by the scruff, to the barn.


	2. Squrrielpaw x Brambleclaw

The moon shown high in the sky, lighting the small grassy hollow. Brambleclaw was beside Squirrelpaw, and every so often he would give a teasing nip on her ear. Squirrelpaw purred softly, staring back her reflection from the small river in front of them. Together, they sat and talked and told stories while the river sounds soothed them. Brambleclaw was growing frustrated. His apprentice didn't understand how..sexy she looked under the starlight. With her emerald eyes, she scanned the clearing, perking to the sound of a mouse scuttling in the brush. Like a good apprentice would do, she sat up and began to leave, but Brambleclaw hooked his front paw on her leg. The she-cat froze, narrowing her eyes at him. "Brambleclaw you oaf, let me go." She snorted, tossing her shoulders. Brambleclaw now had to hide his underbelly with his tail. "Squirrelpaw, stay." He rumbled longingly. Squirrelpaw still didn't understand. He lowered his tail, and between his legs sat his growing erection and perfect rounded balls. Squirrelpaw's eyes grew wide and she froze. Brambleclaw stood, pouncing onto the she-cat. The force knocked her to the forest floor, and she was in the perfect crouch. Brambleclaw groaned, rubbing his testicals along her fur, and Squirrelpaw felt his hot organ press against her. "B-Brambleclaw.." She struggled, and the tom could feel her juices drip onto his member. He held her close, grasping her scruff in a tight hold as he forced his penis in. Squirrelpaw hissed, arching her back as pain clenched her backside. "Easy, easy. I've got you." Brambleclaw's breath met her ear, and the apprentice shivered, shutting her eyes. Squirrelpaw looked to her reflection in the river, and felt her entrance throbbing around Brambleclaw. The tabby moaned, slowly moving his penis in and out. Squirrelpaw's pain ebbed away and slammed full force into her as pleasure. The orange she-cat shook, blood rushing into her ears. She pushed back and met Brambleclaw thrust for thrust, each with a louder and louder moan. "Brambleclaw, please!" Squirrelpaw groaned, her paws shaking. The tom brushed her stomach with his tail and stood on his back paws to thrust deeper. "Cum, Squirrelpaw." He growled. The she-cat's eyes widened, and her vision went black as her body convulsed. The apprentice came with such fierceness a puddle formed below them, and Brambleclaw's back side was soaked. Brambleclaw gave a few sloppy thrusts as her body squeezed his member as she orgasmed. "Oh Squirrelpaw, you hot son of a bitch-!" He moaned, gripping her sides as his eyes shut tight. With a yowl, Brambleclaw's member sputtered, and a string of cum followed. He fell to the ground with Squirrelpaw, turning to her with a smirk.


	3. Ferncloud x Dog x Oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustpelt is unable to help Ferncloud with her heat, so she goes to the twoleg place to find a rogue. What she doesn't know is how much larger a dog's member is.

Ferncloud raced through the undergrowth, the scent of her wet vagina making her wild. Dustpelt was in the medicine den, unable to relieve Ferncloud's distress. She would have to find another option, and that option was a dog. Ferncloud was already excited. The dog's member would be longer then Dustpelt's! And less painful, since cats have barbs.   
With her tail held high, she squirted a few droplets of scent on the fence as she made her way among the twoleg dens. A dog barked in the distance. Had it picked up her heat scent? The sound of pounding paw steps gave her the answer.   
A huge brown and Chestnut colored dog lopped forward, it's tounge lolling. Ferncloud glanced between its legs. Perfect! The she-cat lifted her tail, slightly nervous as she brushed against the dog's legs. He sniffed her rump, giving her core a lick. Ferncloud's fur prickled, leaning against the dog's tongue as it licked away. Ferncloud let out a pure of pleasure, bending down. The dog lumbered ontop of her, his muzzle dripping with juices. His pink member hung down, long and erect. He grasped her scruff, positioning his penis along her core. He started humping, each stroke going deeper and deeper. Ferncloud's body shivered with pleasure. She closed her eyes, meeting each stroke the dog took. She let out a yowl, her whole body convulsing. Ferncloud let out a long moan as she came. Ferncloud kicked the dog in the stomach, springing off into a patch of heavy bracken. The dog ran after her, but couldn't figure out where she wen't.   
The spotted she-cat stopped along a sandy bank to wash. The dog had done her wonders. Ferncloud whipped around suddenly, the heather swishing behind her. The Molly unsheathed her claws, tail high and puffed.   
Suddenly, a gorgeous blueish grey tom strolled forward, his eyes meeting Ferncloud's. He curled around her, brushing his tail along her backend. Ferncloud stared hungerly at the tom-cat. Normally, she would have clawed him, but the Molly was in heat, and she was sex hungry.   
"Greetings," His voice was as smooth as a kit's fur, "I am Syrus. I followed your heat scent, m'lady. I find it irresistible...mrrow.. " He let out a long purr. "I can make you cum.." He twined his tail with hers. Syrus stroked his tounge along her folds, his breath increasing the juices flowing out of her.   
Ferncloud's back arched, her eyes wide. Static pleasure flowed through her as he dragged his tounge along her end. "F-F-for what price...o-oh..." Her lips fluttered as she struggled to speak. Ferncloud was getting wetter and wetter.   
"You meet me in this same spot, every time you are in heat." He gave a long lick, poking his tounge inside. Ferncloud held back a groan, her ears flattening. She lifted her tail higher, rubbing her core along his tounge. "D-deal.." She breathed, moaning as he began to lick faster.   
"I've been following she-cats around for moons, discovering how to pleasure them in the most gorgeous ways.." He swirled his tounge around, lapping up at her entrance.   
Ferncloud's body twitched, pulsing with lust. "M-mate with m-me..pleasure...me... oh Syrus..." She moaned, his tounge grasping a little deeper inside.   
Syrus purred in satisfaction, whisking a stick of the ground. It was blunt, and smooth. Syrus lathered the stick in her juices, while licking her in rythem. Ferncloud's eyes widened in surprise as Syrus slid the stick inside, slowly pulling it back and forth. The Molly convulsed, a now moaning mess. He began licking her at the same time, pushing his tounge in with the stick. Ferncloud dug her claws in the dirt, yowling with pleasure. Her orgasm sprayed the ground, and left her in a panting mess.   
Syrus wasn't done. He thrusted the stick deeper, pushing it against her walls. Syrus smirked, sliding his tounge inside her hole. The she-cat's eyes widened at the new sensation, her jaws parting in a long groan. Ferncloud felt another orgasm building already. The tom-cat thrusted his tounge inside her hole, while the stick in her core did the same. Ferncloud let out moan after moan, her back arched with each thrust.   
"Syrus...Syrus...oh StarClan..I need you...I need your...oh-ah..m-member..." She panted, her pussy now dripping with wetness.   
Syrus chuckled, pulling out his tounge and stick. He gave both holes a long, deep lick before mounting her. Ferncloud pushed her core into his member feverishly, her back arching as she yowled in pain. "Your penis! Ah-ah....o-oh...so...huge....y-yes...Give me it- g-give me it all!" She shouted, the pain mingling with pleasure. Syrus thrusted deep inside her. Ferncloud squirted, moaning with delight. Her body convulsed as he hit good spot after good spot. She sprayed the surrounding area with her orgasm, moaning to the stars. Syrus began moaning, swirling his cock around inside. He felt himself pulsing with each thrust, his eyes sparkling. His erection stretched wide inside, hitting a strange...new spot... Ferncloud screeched to the stars, her body flinching and flexing violently. He continued to hit that spot. Ferncloud was forming a puddle around the two. Suddenly, they both yowled, violently orgasming. They sprayed and squirted, their eyes wide and pleasured. Ferncloud fell onto her muzzle, her backend straight in the air. Syrus fell with her, his cock sliding deaper. He fidgeted, exploding with white hot liquid. He fell ontop of her, muzzles meeting muzzles. He pulled out, licking the juices off his fur. Ferncloud was stretched out on the ground, panting.   
"I t-think I may have gotten y-you pregnant.." He breathed, collapsing onto dry ground.   
"They'll be lucky to have your genes...Syrus..that was amazing..." Ferncloud panted.   
He ran his tail along her parts. She flinched, moaning quietly.   
"Meet me again soon, fox." He got to his paws, his member still dripping.   
"Ferncloud.." She said. "I live in a clan..and I have a mate..Dustpelt."   
Syrus's tail puffed, "You slut!" He broke into a growl, then quieted. "Oh. Wait-"   
Ferncloud laughed, her head drawn back.  
"I don't love him.."  
"You love his dick."  
"Exactly."  
Syrus chuckled. "Go back to your clan, fox. You can come find me when you are close to kitting. I'll take care of them and you can live normally in your clan." He said.  
Ferncloud tipped her head, "My clan is preparing for a battle. It's complicated. I could fake my death?" She suggested. "I will live with you forever, with someone I actually love."  
Syrus nodded, tail flicking excitedly. "If it makes you happy."   
Ferncloud twined her tail with his. "But I have kits...at home.."  
"Won't you see them in..Bar Clam?"   
"StarClan. And yes, I will. Wait- have you been spying on us?!" She questioned with a snort.  
"Aye, I got nothing to do when she-cats don't want some of my talent." He puffed out his chest.   
"I'm going to fake my death now. It'll be easier. I know a dog is around here." She smiled.   
Ferncloud cut her leg, wincing slowly. She then left scraps of her fur around. Syrus watched, confused. "  
"Hey! Slut mutt! Over here!" Ferncloud waved her tail high among the heather, calling to the dog. The dog let out a howl, charging forward.   
"Now, the dog scent, my fur and blood, will look like I've been eaten if my clan looks for me." Ferncloud explained. "Come on, let's go!" Syrus shouted scrambling away.  
A couple moons passed, and Ferncloud successfully birthed three blueish grey toms. Blue, Lapis, and aqua. The names were suggested by Syrus.


	4. Firepaw x Tigerclaw (Rape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerclaw catches wind of what Firepaw told Bluestar about Ravenpaw. He decides the best way to deal with it is to punish Firepaw.

Firepaw ran through the undergrowth with a smile. It felt so good to be out of camp, he could just see Greypaw's face when he returned with the biggest vole! With the ferns and bushes brushing him, he felt more alive then he ever was when he was a kittypet. He slowed, skimming up the leaves and dirt. He raised his head, parting his jaws. He could smell a squirrel, a few fox lengths away. Firepaw dropped into a crouch, lifting his tail off the ground. Bluestar would have praised him for this crouch! He stepped forward, and reached out with his paw to take another when-  
SLAM!  
Firepaw landed full force into his side, and long, silvery claws dug into his shoulder. He let out a hiss, blood trickling from his nose. Dark, Amber eyes met emerald. Firepaw's eyes widened. Tigerclaw!   
The massive tom sunk his claws deeper as he shifted his weight. Firepaw lashed out with his back leg, catching Tigerclaw's stomach. The dark tabby snarled, sinking his teeth into Firepaw's scruff. He heaved him up, and pushed him down into his stomach. Firepaw whimpered, struggling under his weight. "I know what you told Bluestar, Firepaw." He huffed into his ear. Firepaw froze, eyes widened. "Death is too weak of a punishment for you, young kittypet. The clan will be mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Tigerclaw raked the tom's face. Firepaw shrieked, his body jerking. "I'm going to rape you, Firepaw." He said, licking his neck and slowly, sensually dragging it up his ear and muzzle. "I'm going to enjoy it, and then I'll kill you. Let this be a lesson to those who find out." He rumbled. Firepaw panicked, thrashing his body, trying to break free as he felt Tigerclaw's testicals rub up and over his rear, pausing at his anus. "T-Tigerclaw! Stop! Tigerclaw!" Firepaw begged, his claws scraping the earth. But Tigerclaw showed no mercy. He pressed his organ to Firepaw's flank, and he was growing big at Firepaw's begging. Firepaw started to wail, and Tigerclaw started licking the apprentice's ass. Long smooth strokes were made up and down Firepaw's shaft and then back to his tail hole. The fiery tom struggled to break free, but his rear made friction against Tigerclaw's region. Tigerclaw grasped Firepaw's scruff and his penis made way into Firepaw's tight ring of muscle. The tom-cat under him screamed as blood spattered the ground. Tigerclaw continued to thrust, his balls smacking against Tigerclaw's rear. Wet, squelching sounds filled the area, and Tigerclaw let out a moan. "Tigerclaw, Please!" Firepaw screamed. Blood was forming around them. Tigerclaw shuddered as his load shot into Firepaw. The tom stepped off Firepaw, steadying his breath as he prepared to kill him. Suddenly, Firepaw got to his legs, racing away. He left a trail of blood and semen after him.

Firepaw stepped into camp, his eyes wide. "Tigerclaw-"  
A shadow loomed over him. "Me and Firepaw were attacked by a dog. Please, someone help him." Tigerclaw panted.


	5. Crowpaw x Brambleclaw x Firestar x Sandstorm

Sandstorm laid on her back, her eyes rolled back and tongue lolling as Firestar drew his tongue over her pussy. His strokes were long and smooth, and he paused every so often to rub it with his paws. The ginger tom held Sandstorm down, she was shaking now. She was so, so, close. Suddenly, a few fox lengths away, two toms were arguing. "The rabbit was on our territory when I chased it! It's mine!" The lean, black tom snarled. "That prey is on our side now. It belongs to us." A muscular tom flicked his tail.  
Sandstorm yowled loudly, her pleasure overwhelming her sense. "Firestar, please! Don't stop, ravish me untill I'm nothing but a puddle of cum under your pleasurable paws!" The she-cat begged, thrusting her hips up to Firestar's muzzle. The leader had stopped, his eyes on the cats.   
Brambleclaw's nostrils flared, his eyes narrowing. "Did you hear that?"  
Crowpaw quieted, and felt something inside him throb. "I smell something..it smells..good.." His jaws parted as his eyes fluttered.   
Brambleclaw flicked his tail to the apprentice, signaling him to follow. 

The deputy emerged from the bracken, his head swiveling to the scene in front of him. Firestar froze, but Sandstorm was to far into her heat to care. "Fuck me! Somebody!" She begged. Brambleclaw shook out his fur, racing forward with Crowpaw at his heels. Heat scent filled the air, and the toms were now captured into the she-cats lure. Firestar began licking Sandstorm again, while Brambleclaw faced Squirrelpaw's mouth. "Suck," He growled, thrusting his cock into her mouth. Sandstorm licked his shaft, twirling her tongue around his massive length. Firestar dipped his tongue into Sandstorm, earning him a moan. The vibration made Brambleclaw grow erect. He was thrusting in and out, with Sandstorm moaning onto his dick. Crowpaw was unsure of what to do, so he made use of his tongue on her teets. He made sure to rub each nub, and he found that they stood up as he did so. Sandstorm was moaning louder, and Brambleclaw stepped away from Sandstorm's mouth to swat away Firestar. The ginger tom ducked his head at the larger cat, retreating to Sandstorm's mouth. Brambleclaw slid himself in, groaning in relief. Sandstorm hissed, her claws hooking Crowpaw. The apprentice dodged it, and waited untill Sandstorm's pleasure returned.   
"Talk Dirty!" Crowpaw demanded, nipping a nub.   
"Please, Brambleclaw, fuck me with your big, strong cock..oh yes, send me to Starclan, baby. Firestar, pound my mouth so hard your dick fills me with your love, my sweet sexy kittypet. C-Crowpaw, oh yes! I want you to lick my teets so much I'll be--" Brambleclaw yowled with Sandstorm. They both collapsed, riding out their orgasm together. Firestar groaned, spilling his load onto Sandstorm.   
Crowpaw watched, desperate to thrust into something. He was a virgin, he didn't know what to do! He felt aroused, but frustrated that he didn't know the answer to release.   
(Warning, the next bit may be a bit disturbing for some readers.)   
A dark tabby tom was watching Crowpaw from afar, his eyes focused deeply on his erect member. He wasn't tired at all. He felt awake, ready to go again. The pleasure from his orgasm was gone, and he wanted more.  
He stood, slowly walking toward the tom, making sure his gate was seductive and thrilling.  
Crowpaw looked up, and nervousness filled his eyes. The apprentice knew his intentions, just by seeing his gaze.  
Brambleclaw touched his nose to the tom's muzzle, "It's going to be okay. Crowpaw, your going to feel amazing. You haven't had an orgasm yet, I'll show you."  
Crowpaw seemed to relax, the Warrior was being gentle with him, going slow.  
Brambleclaw stepped beside Crowpaw, who had his rump in the air. Per Brambleclaw's orders.  
The tabby sat behind him, offering words of comfort. He pressed his muzzle to his hole, panting against it. He felt Crowpaw shiver, his breath hitching. The warrior paused, lifting his paw to rub it. The black tom clenched his teeth, feeling wobbly.   
Brambleclaw reared onto his hind legs, grasping his scruff. "This is going to hurt a little, but then I'll feel good." Brambleclaw licked his scruff, before holding it tight as he pushed his member against Crowpaw's tail hole. Crowpaw tensed, and his cock slid inside. The apprentice under him bit hard on the grass below him, muffling a scream.   
The wind blew through the clearing, easing Crowpaw. He listened to the distant chirping of birds, digging his claws into the earth.  
Brambleclaw slowly slid in and out, letting out little groans.  
Suddenly, Crowpaw's eyes widened, his legs shaking. A jolt of pleasure shot through him, and his member slid out of its sheath. He moaned loudly as Brambleclaw picked up the pace, curving his hips upward to meet him.   
Suddenly, Crowpaw yowled, seeing nothing but white. His orgasm shot through him as Brambleclaw finished inside him. All Crowpaw could feel was his orgasm, and he fell to the ground, shaking. His cum shot out of his cock, spraying the ground. Finally, his vision cleared, and he lay on his side, panting with a smile.  
Brambleclaw slid out, smirking. He stepped beside the tom, running his tail over his back. "That was good, wasn't it?" Crowpaw nodded weakly.  
Further away, Firestar and Sandstorm were asleep, cuddled together. They were completely oblivious to what happened.  
Suddenly, Brambleclaw's eyes widened. He just mated with a cat of another clan! And he mated with Sandstorm, Firestar's mate!  
Brambleclaw was no longer filled with lust, his gentle state broken. His nose scrunched in disgust at what he done.  
"Get off ThunderClan's territory, now." He rumbled to Crowpaw, lightly kicking him in the belly.  
Crowpaw stared at him with wide eyes, before racing away. Brambleclaw could smell his fear scent. Perhaps he was just as disgusted as Brambleclaw.  
The tabby shook his head, laying down in the clearing, hoping when he woke up, Sandstorm forgot everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep requesting more, It's really exciting when I get a new promt to do. You can submit your own Ocs if you'd like, just provide a description of their personality and looks. Please provide an explanation, like: Lust, Love or Rape.  
No incest please, unless in some cicumstances I think it would be interesting, Like Breezepelt raping Hollyleaf.   
Anywho, I hope you enjoy the stories, and I hope when you masturbate to this, (I know you are) you have the best orgasm ever.   
Thank you for all your requests! I will be writing more!


	6. Darkstripe x Sorrelkit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains pedophila and underage sex.   
*If this offends or makes anyone uncomfortable, click out of this story and wait for the next chapter.
> 
> ( Please continue sending me requests. No beastiality.)  
I don't do incest, but if it sounds interesting I might do it. Like Breezepelt raping Hollyleaf. ) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please continue.

The sun shone down on ThunderClan's busy camp. Cats around Darkstripe hustled and bustled, dragging long stretches of brambles to fix the nests. Cats were now stocking the prey pile this sunhigh, but Darkstripe didn't feel the need to feast with his clanmates. He yearned for something more, something sexual, something he desired 

since a moon ago, when Sorrelkit was experiencing her first heat. It wasn't strong or unbearable to her. The she-kit went on with her life, like nothing changed.

But something did change In Darkstripe.  
Something carnal, something desirable.

He made his plan last night, when Tigerclaw announced that they would be meeting a ruler called Scourge. It was perfect. He would get what he wanted, Tigerclaw would too, and no secrets would be revealed.   
Darkstripe stared affectionately at the death berries curled around under his bushy tail. They were red and shiny, and he bit his lip at the thought of Sorrelkit's pussy, looking as beautiful as the berries under his tail. It's a shame those berries were to be the death of Sorrelkit, he thought with a frown.  
He waited patiently as Tigerclaw assigned himself and Darkstripe to a border patrol. And with that, the plan was in action. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorrelkit bounced excitedly at his paws, squealing with delight. "I did a good job! I did a good job!"   
Darkstripe started to dig his claws in the ground as her body moved with ease and grace, yet her features were excited and happy.  
"Yes.." The dark grey tabby's purr was silky smooth, and he touched a paw to her cheek, a smile on his lips. "For being a brave warrior, I should give you a reward."   
Sorrelkit nodded eagerly. "Oh yes Darkstripe! I do! Please..!" She pleaded, her paws fidgeting.  
Darkstripe could feel the tip of his penis emerge from his sheath at her words.  
It's only a matter of time, I will be pleasured soon enough, he thought.   
His paw on her chin suddenly knocked her head to the ground, and with his other, he held the kit's torso down. "D-Darkstripe!" She stammered, looking up at him.

The tom knew she was more terrified then she was showing.   
"Shut up!" He grunted, bringing his teeth down on her ear.   
The she-kit let out a strangled cry, her limbs jerking. 

Darkstripe's heart rate increased, anticipation crawling through his veins, blood rushing down into his cock. His tail swished excitedly, and he turned Sorrelkit on her stomach, arching her rear into the air. It was then where he formed an erection.   
The kit's cunt was tiny, pink, and virgin. Darkstripe's member twitched with the discovery of such a beautiful pussy.   
"Somebody hel-" Sorrelkit started to yowl, but it died into a shriek of pain. A stream of blood slowly made it's way down onto the ground, where Darkstripe had just dug his claws into her.  
"Quiet, Bitch." He lined up his member, stroking it along her folds slowly as a bit of pre-cum leaked out of his tip.   
The beautiful kit below him started to muffle her wails, and the friction of her shaking against his cock made him groan.   
"I've wanted to do this for a long time..oh, Sorrelkit, it's a shame you'll never foster my young, their cunts and dicks would be as beautiful as ours."   
Darkstripe started to moan to himself, increasing his pace on her folds.   
The calico she-kit's tiny claws dug into the earth.   
I'm going to here you scream so loud, He thought with a smirk.   
He lined up his prick to her opening when Sorrelkit started to cry.  
"That's it, cry for me, cry for your master. I own you, Sorrelkit. You are my sweet, pleasurable piece of prey." He coaxed her wickedly, flicking his tail against her back leg.   
He plunged his cock into her with a hiss at a rather annoying sob. His pet below him started to tense with pain, her eyes wide and puffy. Her walls were tight and they squeezed him so much it was hard to move in and out. Blood started to stain Darkstripe's member as he started to pound her.   
"You like that? Huh? You like my big, sexy member Sorrelkit?" He mocked, arching his hips downward to try and get a good angle.   
He responded to one of her cries of agony. "I love the way your cunt feels around me! It's so tight and innocent!"   
Darkstripe started to laugh. It was a deep, raspy chuckle that would chill any cat's bones.   
The drops of blood lubricated his cock, and he was able to thrust faster. The dark tabby started to pant, letting out breathy moans.   
Suddenly, he fell onto Sorrelkit, his member spurting thick ropes of semen all over her.   
He saw white as his legs shook with the powerful orgasm, increasing his heart rate rapidly. Bursts of happiness shot through him, and he felt that today was the best day ever.   
When he calmed, Darkstripe lifted himself off the caked she-cat. His legs were shaky, and he had a wicked smirk on his face. Sorrelkit lay on the ground, motionless. Small stains dotted the grass beside her, both red and white. Her eyes stared into nothing, but she was still breathing.   
Darkstripe found the death berries he hid under a bush and rolled them gently over to his prisoner's mouth. He ran his tail along her spine and sat down beside her.   
"Eat them. You'll feel better, I promise." He coaxed her.   
Sorrelkit was to weak to object. She seemed like melted snow, her limbs spread out and lifeless. She lapped up the berries, when suddenly, shouting erupted in the ferns in front of them. Fireheart.   
Darkstripe fled quickly, his tail in the air with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took so long!


	7. Barely x Ravenpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so very sorry, but I've written the Squirrelpaw x Dog fic, and it somehow got deleted. I have a backup shot, this one, that I hope you guys can enjoy.

The barn was quiet, the moonlight shining down on the cozy home. Hay spilled down from the lofts and mice roamed free, well, until they were gobbled up by a hungry Ravenpaw or Barley.   
Right now, the pair were enjoying a freshly killed mouse. Ravenpaw's violet tinted eyes met Barley's yellow, and the loner could feel warmth in that gaze.   
Ravenpaw watched as his mate licked his lips clean from the mouse, letting out a hum of pleasure.   
The tom could feel something stir in his groin.   
"Barely?" The awkward tom-cat felt his heart rate increase.  
The black and white tom looked over at him. "Mmm?"   
Meanwhile, Barely was tracing Ravenpaw's lean frame with his eyes. Something about a crisp cool night heightened his senses.   
"Can we try..Er..." Ravenpaw fidgeted, feeling like the apprentice he once was back in ThunderClan. "Can we try to mate?"   
The black and white loner looked at him, his yellow eyes a bit darker, filled with lust. "Turn around and we can get started," He replied simply.   
Ravenpaw tensed and stood, turning towards the door of the barn. Barely settled himself behind Ravenpaw eagerly, resting his paws on his sides. "What a delightful view. I wish you could see it yourself." He purred.   
He startled to gently press his tongue to his entrance, but his mate took a sharp intake of breath. "No." He mewed softly.  
Barely licked his back in a soothing motion and brought his paws to his member. It was proudly erect, and as hard as cement. "Didn't know you were this eager." Barely mused, brushing the tip with his paw.  
Ravenpaw shuddered at the touch.  
"Barely!" The loner started to mew.  
He got underneath his mate, his tongue arching up his shaft in long, smooth strokes. He struggled not to smirk as his partner writhed above him.   
He took his cock into his lips, swirling his tongue. Above him, Ravenpaw gasped, his hips bucking into his maw.   
He bobbed his head up and down the tom's member, running his paws down his erect length.   
"Barely! Barely," Ravenpaw hissed suddenly. "I'm going to-"   
Barely worked his cock in his mouth as Ravenpaw's orgasm shot through him. When he spilled over him, Barely licked the remaining seed off of his lips.   
Ravenpaw settled beside barley, his knees wobbling. "I love you, Barely," He panted.  
"And I love you, Ravenpaw." The loner curled his tail around the undone tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my best work. Right now I am dealing with some personal issues, so please bare with me.  
Requests are closed on this work, but not my Aziraphale x Crowley smut-shot.


End file.
